A Christmas Story
by Vitty Rose
Summary: It had been a while since Naruto had seen his Ex-Best Friend Sasuke Uchiha, figures he would show up 13 years later to a Christmas party asking to be friends again. AU, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Vitty Rose:** Hey everyone I know it has been a while, I decided to try and get myself into the writing mood again, by writing this Christmas story. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review if you liked it!

~SasuNaru~

Naruto sighed as he got to his parents house. He was late, and he knew he was going to hear about it. Today was not his day. It all started this morning when he got out of bed, as soon as he went to turn on the lamp the bulb exploded. That's right, his light bulb exploded. Naruto, to say the least, was mortified. That could only mean a bad omen, and on Christmas none the less.

Today was the day of his parents annual Christmas party. As usual Naruto was expected to show up. However, he hated going to these things, although he considered himself a charisnatic person, most of the people were going to be his parents age. That wasn't the worst part, Naruto who was now 28, was still single, with no real career prospect, or children. Oh, how the old folks loved to ask him all about why he was still single. He had to prepare himself for, 'Oh I have this granddaughter who is single, I'm sure you will love her. 'You know if you wore less orange you probably would have an easier time finding someone'

Naruto shook his head to try and get those thoughts out of his mind. He always considered himself as an attractive person. He looked at himself in the reflection of the screen door. His short blond hair was sticking out in every direction, despite brushing it several times. He wore a very orange holiday sweater, On the front had a picture of a fox wearing Christmas ornaments. Along with the sweater he also wore black slacks, and his bright orange tennis shoes. This was going to have to be enough, but Naruto knew it wouldn't be.

Naruto reached his hand up to open the door, but before he could do that, it opened wide with his mother smiling at him. Kushina normal long unkempt red hair, was instead half up with bangs in her front, and the rest was down with a little bit of curl to it. His mother wore a nice green sweater, and a red skirt. Her green eyes bright with excitement to see him.

"Come on, come on," Kushina practically pulled Naruto in by his arm, "You are already late, you know I don't like when you are late." Naruto sighed, great it was starting already.

Naruto quickly took off his shoes at the door next to all the other ones. Seemed to be somewhere already 20-30 pairs of shoes. Just another thing Naruto wanted to see. Naruto didn't realize he had tuned out his mother till she knocked him on the head, "Hey! Are you even listening to me mister?" Naruto gave a sheeply grin to his mother who scolded him.

"Sorry mother, what were you saying?" Kushina just sighed.

"As I was saying," She started, excitement showing in her bright green eyes, "You remember that boy who use to come over and hang out with you when you were a teen?" Kushina said it in such a way, like Naruto should remember right off the bat.

"Uh, mom I think you are going to need to be a bit more pacific." Naruto stated.

"Don't do that Naruto," Naruto just stared at her questionably, "Your best friend! Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto's eyes widened. No wonder he had a bad omen.

It had been 13 years since he last saw him. Sasuke Uchiha, his family use to live right across from them. Despite Sasuke being a total and utter jerk all the time, Him and Sasuke were best friends to say the least. They would go everywhere together, the movies, out to the park, and even on just random walks. Well they were best friend anyway.

It was one night when they had snuck out of the houses late at night, Sasuke had suggested they should go to their favorite spot in a field to check out the meteor shower that would be happening. Naruto, who at that time, already realized he had feelings for the young Uchiha, went without a second thought. Naruto could still remember that night, it was a warm summer night, and they were laying in the field just enjoying each other's company, and the meteor shower was starting to shoot across the sky. Naruto had turned to Sasuke to ask him a question, and realized that Sasuke was staring at him as well. Those dark eyes were captivating and without a second thought Naruto had reached forward and planted a kiss on Sasukes lips. His eyes closed to feel those warm lips against his for the first time. It only seemed like a second later when he felt himself get shoved away. Sasuke had stood up very fast and looked down on Naruto with the most disgusted look Naruto had ever seen him give.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke had yelled at him.

Naruto had quickly rushed to his feet, "I just thought... I mean... Sasuke.." Naruto said with so much sadness, he had always feared rejection for the Uchicha.

"You thought what?" Sasuke spit out.

Now Naruto was pissed, how dare Sasuke treat him like this? They were friends. Or so Naruto thought. "Fine! You want to hear it?!" Naruto yelled with anger in his eyes, "Well I have had feelings for you for quite a while!" Naruto said without thinking, and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, he didn't mean to say all that, but I guess it didn't matter now.

Sasukes own anger grew, "Well that is all it is ever going to be!" Naruto would always remember the way his heart broke at the next few words, "We are no longer friends, and I could never have feelings for you."

That was the last time Naruto could remember actually talking to Sasuke. He had left him in the dark field by himself, and although Naruto wouldn't admit to anyone else, he had cried.

After that night, Sasuke had ignored Naruto with a passion, and Naruto being stubborn and feeling hurt from rejection ignored the Uchiha as well. That summer went by quickly, and before Naruto knew it the Uchihas had moved away. Never to see them again, at least not Sasuke that it. His parents would still often write and talk to the older Uchihas. They would sometimes come to the Christmas parties, but he never saw Sasuke. Not till now he guessed.

"Oh don't space out on me again Naruto!" Kushina scolded him, bring him back to the present. "Come on everyone is excited to see you." Naruto rolled his eyes, of course they were. His parents never knew about what happened between him and Sasuke. They did ask what had happened, however Naruto had ignored the question, and they let it drop.

Naruto reluctantly followed his mom out of the front porch and into the living room where Christmas decoration were everywhere. Just like his mom to go all out. The living room was littered with people just sitting around the fireplace and chatting. His father of course was in the middle of the group talking about something or other. He was who Naruto got his looks from, His father also had blond hair, and bright blue eyes to match. His father Minato wore a blue sweat shirt with green slacks.

Minato seemed to notice Naruto, because he excused himself from the group of people and walked over to his son, to pull him into a big hug. "Hey son, long time no see," His father joked and ruffled Naruto hair.

Naruto pouted, "Dad I was just here last week helping you put up the decorations," Naruto stated.

Minato gave a sad look, "Exactly, a week ago!" Naruto just shook his head.

"Oh dear give him a break, he is probably hungry," Kushina said talking to his father, "Why don't you go get something to eat and talk to people? Maybe there will be someone here you will connect with?" His mother said nudging him with her arm. Naruto sighed. "We asked all of our coworkers so bring their kids, so I'm sure you should find someone." She said with excitement.

Naruto was going to say something, but it seemed his father was already dragging his mom off to some corner to talk with people. With a growl of his stomach, Naruto decided it was probably a good idea to go ahead and get some food.

Some people stopped and said hi to him as he wondered into the dining room. Naruto stopped at the entrance and just stared. They're getting food was the one person he really didn't want to see. You think after thirteen years this spite would go away, but nope, Naruto could feel the hurt looking at him. Sasuke Uchiha. It was clear Sasuke was no longer 15 years old. Sasuke now stood taller than him, where he use to have chubby cheeks, now grew into a masculine facial line. Sasukes black hair was slick back creating almost spikes in the back, but still had a nice set of bangs in front. Sasuke wore a blue button up shirt tucked into black slacks and a nice black belt to go with. Naruto bit his lip, it was just like that bastard to get better looking with age.

Naruto debated just going to another room and pretending he never walked into there, but it was too late, Sasuke now looked up from what he was eating and stared right back at Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to run. No! He was no coward, this was long enough. The bastard probably didn't even remember what happened.

Naruto huffed up his chest to try and look taller, he now regretted wearing his stupid Christmas shirt, of course he had to wear something that made him look like a dork. He tried to sneakily run his hand through his hair to try and make it look better, but it didn't go over so well, when he saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow, a perfect beautiful eyebrow, ' _NO!'_ Naruto yelled at himself, cannot think that bastard is hot, he broke your heart. With new resolve Naruto made his way over to the table and picked up a plate, ignoring Sasukes eyes on him.

"Don't you have something else to stare at?" Naruto retorted not looking at Sasuke, he smirked inwardly, yes one for Naruto!

"Hn," Was all he got in response. He turned to give Sasuke a piece of his mind, but all he saw was the retreating back of the Uchiha. Well that went over well, Naruto thought, not.

The rest of the party seemed to go over rather boringly. Occasionally Naruto could have swore he saw Sasuke looking at him, but when he looked over to Sasuke, he was talking to some else. Naruto didn't know why he was letting it get to him, but he was. When Naruto felt he had been here for the ample amount of time, he started to get on his shoes, no need for him to stay longer then he had to. He had a bottle of wine and pizza waiting for him back at the apartment, his roommate Kiba told him he would try and save some for him.

"Naruto are you leaving so soon?" Kushina asked with sad eyes.

"Mom I've already been here for three hours, plus I have work in the morning, you know this." Naruto said and continued to tie his shoes.

"Well okay sweetie, let me at least pack you some leftovers to take home," His mother said.

"No mom-" But she was already gone, Naruto sighed. He looked over at the living room entrance, it seemed like Sasuke was ready to go as well cause he was heading towards the shoes, and for a second there eyes met, Naruto looked away and tied his shoes faster.

"Hey Dobe," He heard Sasukes deep voice, it was his old nick name. Naruto swore for a second he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh talking to me now?" Naruto said and finished his last shoe lace and stood up to meet the Uchiha. Naruto inwardly swore as he was a few inches shorter and had to look up to the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave Naruto a glare, "Can we just talk?" Naruto's eyes widened, though he tried not to look surprised, he was never good at hiding his emotions.

Narutos eyes narrowed, "About? And I'm not a dobe, Teme!"

"Hn," Naruto pouted, Sasuke smirked, but then his face turned serious, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when we were kids." There was no hiding the surprised look in Narutos face at this point, "I should have never said what I said, I was just surprised and felt betrayed, like you had lied about our friendship to get close to me."

"I would ne-" Naruto started in an angry voice, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"But I know now, that is was very stupid of me to think," Sasuke said, Naruto was about to retort but it didn't seem Sasuke was done. "Anyway, if you can forgive me, I would like to try and be your friend again." Sasuke stated. Narutos mouth was now wide open. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "Yes you did, dobe." Great he said that out loud. "Yes you did. Now what do you say?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, could he really be friends with Sasuke again. I mean what was the harm, it was 13 years ago for Christ sake. Yes Naruto could do it, he could be Sasukes friend. "Okay, we can be friends!" Naruto said excitedly. "It was 13 years ago, I don't even think about it anymore, gone with the wind!" Naruto thought he saw slight disappointment in Sasukes face but let it go.

"Naruto here is your leftovers!" His mother said coming out on the porch handing him the leftovers, oblivious to the situation. "Oh Sasuke dear, are you leaving too?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied, Naruto glared at him for speaking to his mother that way.

"Well why don't I go get you some left over too," She said, before Sasuke had a chance to protest the bag of leftovers was already in Narutos hands, and Kismasto had already rushed back off towards the kitchen.

"Well she has never changed," Naruto heard Sasuke say.

"Yeah, I guess she hasn't," Naruto smiled, "Anyway, my number is .xxxx, call me when you want to hang out teme." Naruto said with a bright smile and headed out to his car. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Naruto set the leftovers on the passenger's side and started the car. Naruto wondered how hanging out with the Uchiha would actually be.

~SasuNaru~

 **VittyRose:** Well here is Chapter one! I'm trying to make this a very short 3 chapter story! Review so I can update quicker. Please be aware I don't have a bata at this time, I'm sorry for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**VittyRose:** Hey everyone! Chapter two here! Hope you enjoy!

 _ **~SasuNaru~**_

Naruto sighed as he stared out the window from his desk. He worked in a small publishing company owned by his grandpa Jiraiya Sannin. Sadly, for Naruto, it wasn't anything he really wanted to put on a resume. Jiraiya's company was mostly known for the trashy, almost pornographic stories. To Naruto's dismay, even with his bachelor's degree in Journalism, the best position he could find was the assistant to Sai Yamanaka.

Sai is the definition of a very sexy, but perverted, freak. Yes, freak. Now Naruto never considered himself normal, in any meaning of the word, however, this Sai took it to another level. How Sai had ever become a publisher for his pervy sage of a grandpa, Naruto would never know. Sai was a middle aged man, had to only be maybe two years older than Naruto himself. In a weird way, he always reminded him of Sasuke. They both had dark black hair and black eyes, however, beyond that fact, they were far from the same.

Sai seemed not to understand the typical meaning behind human interaction. Naruto would be the first to admit that Sai was brilliant when it came to editing and functionality of a story. However, when it came to actual interaction, Sai was terrible. Naruto could only assume that is why Sai was here, at their small company, instead of a more prosperous company.

"Well hello dickless, nice to see you are slacking off again." Naruto growled, this is what he meant. Sai, took Naruto as having a slightly famine body, as being dickless, despite being a boy.

"Look!" Naruto said, and through the files at Sai, "I already completed everything you gave me, there isn't anything else." Naruto said through clenched teeth. He really hated working here, but he had no other choice. Every place he tried, either wasn't hiring, or wouldn't hire him based on where he worked.

"Well good, I have a guest coming in today." Naruto raised his brow, he could only imagine what kind of guest Sai would have, "It is a potential investor in the company, if this goes well we could expect to have a much larger paycheck and more work." Sai said with that same creepy smile as always.

Naruto knew their publishing's have been getting more popular, but for a new investor. Naruto smiled, this could be his break! "What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked excitedly, he really hoped Sai wouldn't screw this up.

"Well, seeing as your grandpa doesn't trust me to secure this alone," Naruto thought he heard a little snicker, "He thought it would be best if you joined me in the meeting alongside him and the potential client." Naruto gulped, he could only assume his roll would be to interrupt Sai anytime he was about to say/do something not quite right. Just what he needed, the potential client to think he was the idiot. "So if you could run down to the nearest catering place and order some food and beverages that would be great. I read somewhere that people tend to be more open to ideas when food is present."

Naruto sighed, "Who is the client? The type of food typically depends on that."

Sai looked at him confused, "Interesting. I'm not sure who exactly, it is a represitive from Akatsuki Corp." Naruto nodded.

"And, what time do you expect them to be here?" Naruto said egging Sai on for more information.

"Ah yes! In about 30 minutes." Sai said with a smile and walked off. Naruto was half tempted to throw his stapler at the back of the man's head, but decided against it. He no longer had time for that.

Naruto had to think quickly, he didn't have much time. Naruto closed his eyes and thought. The only place that would probably work best at this time would be a bagel shop, he could probably get two different types of coffee in the gallons, and bagels relatively cheap for two dozen, so no matter what the person liked they could accommodate. "Okay." Naruto said out loud and headed out the door with wallet in hand.

 _ **~SasuNaru~**_

"Ahhh," Naruto yelled down the busy street of Konaha while rushing with several bags in both hands. People stared at the bright blonde as he speeds past them. The line was ridicules, it took Naruto about 10 minutes just to get to the cashier and another 10 for them to fill the order. He heard a lot of, ' _Well, if you had just called earlier we could have had this ready for you._ ' Naruto would kill Sai when he had the chance, rat bastard. He now had apporaxmently three minutes to get back, and get the food set up looking nice.

Naruto finally made it to the building, and didn't miss the nice expensive Acura parked out front. The man was early and that meant Naruto was really out of time. One of the other employees saw Naruto running for the door and opened it up for him. It was one of his only friends here, Hinata Hyuga. She looked at him with a shy smile, and blushed as he gave her a stunning smile back. Hinata had long blueish hair, and unique white eyes. Naruto has always known she had a crush on him, but he never had the heart to break it to her that he was gay.

"Uzumaki, nice enough for you to join us!" Sai said with his fake smile. Naruto stopped smiling at Hinata and turned to give Sai and the assumed person as best of a smile as he could.

Naruto turned and nearly dropped the food and coffee he was holding. Standing next to Sai was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. He stood about the same height as Sai. He wore a dark black suit with a nice red tie. Sasuke seemed to be just as surprised as Naruto, but quickly hid his expression. Naruto gulped, great.

It has been a month since he last saw the damn Uchiha. That's right, a whole freaking month since the Christmas party. Naruto was pissed. Sasuke had given him this oh so great speech about being friends again, but never called, texted or bothered to email. Nothing. And Naruto had no way to get ahold of Sasuke, and he never got his number before leaving. Naruto had figured Sasuke just said that to be nice, or maybe to ease his own conscience, or worse, play more tricks on Naruto as a cruel joke. Well Naruto wasn't going to take it. He didn't care what the bastard had to say to him this time, he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Sorry for being late Sai," Naruto turned to Sasuke and bowed politely, as it was common curtesy. "Uchiha." Naruto bit out. When Naruto looked up at Sasuke he was glaring at him. Naruto was confused, he should be the one glaring. Sasuke was the one that never called.

"Well if you care to join us we can get this meeting started." Jiryha said coming out of the meeting room. Jiryha wore a nice white suit himself with a black tie. Naruto rarely saw Jiryha at the building, much less wearing a suit.

"Hn," Sasuke said, Naruto looked over and glared, but Sasukes glare seemed to be now masked with a more serious look.

First went in Sasuke, as Jiryha held the door, followed by Sai, and Naruto behind them. Jiryha shut the door. Naruto placed the food on the counter in the side of the room as nicely as he could. Naruto then stood by the food and waited to be used. "Mr. Uchiha, would you like some coffee?" Naruto asked as nicely as possible with the fakest smile he could muster.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and glared, "Hn," Jiryha seemed to notice the interaction, but Sai seemed oblivious.

Jiryha took a seat at the table across from Sasuke, and next to Sai. "Do you two know each other?" Jiryha asked motioning at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said again and now looked at Jiryha, Naruto's eye twitched. Just because Sasuke stayed quite didn't mean Naruto needed to. "Oh we use to," now everyone's eyes were on Naruto, "But you see, Sasuke has an issue with communication," Sasuke was now glaring at him, "Even when he asks for a number, he still doesn't call!" Naruto said trying to make it sound like a joke, even though it clearly wasn't and kept smiling.

Jiryha laughed awkwardly, "Uh right, well why don't we just ge-"

"Kind of hard to call when dobes give you the wrong number," Sasuke said casually.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused, he knew he gave Sasuke the right number. "You think I would fall for that?" Who did Sasuke think he was, what was he trying to play at?

"Is this what is referred as a lovers quall?" Sai asked out loud with a creepy smile. Sasuke instantly glared at Sai, and Naruto just looked at him horrified.

"No! Not even close! Think again Sai!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh." Sai said confused, then it quickly turned a smile directed at Sasuke, "I'm glad to hear that." Sasuke just raised an eye brow at the man, Naruto however seemed oblivious as always.

Jiryha coughed and everyone turned to him, "Well now that I have the rooms attention," Jiryha said, "Naruto?" Naruto looked at him, "I think it would be best if you left? Hm, we will call you back in here if we need you." Naruto jaw dropped, he just got kicked out of the meeting, him!

Naruto reluctantly nodded and headed towards the door. Naruto spared one last glance around the room, and shut the door behind him. There wasn't anything else he could do.

"Nn-aruto-kun?" Hinata asked from her desk. Naruto just shook his head at her and headed back to his office. He really screwed up big time this time. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. Upon seeing Sasuke, he totally forgot he was the client. If this deal didn't go through, it could mean the company wouldn't grow. This was the best opportunity that had come their way in a long time, and Naruto just bit it in the ass.

Naruto looked up from his hands and saw Hinata looking over at him every few seconds and looking back. Naruto smiled a little, it felt nice to be loved sometimes, even if he couldn't express it back.

Naruto reluctantly got back to work, trying to do anything to pass the time. He would occatually glance between his computer screen and the meeting door. Finally, after what seemed like forever the door opened. Naruto quickly jumped up from his chair and watched as Sasuke exited first, just nodding at whatever Jiryha had to say. Jiryha seemed enthusiastic and happy. Sai who soon exited after however, not so much. Although Sai was a very hard person to read, over the course of a few years working with him, Naruto had begun to understand his emotion. Sai was not a happy camper.

Sasuke glanced over in Naruto's direction and smirked. Naruto gulped, something didn't sit right in his stomach, but he let it pass as Sasuke turned back around and headed towards the door. Hinata quickly scrambled up and opened the door for him bowing as passed. Sasuke barely spared her a glance and headed out the door.

As soon as Sasuke was in his car and drove off, Naruto quickly rushed over to where Jiryha and Sai was. "So?" Naruto asked egging them on. Sai normally who was more out spoken just shook his head and headed towards his office. "Well?" Naruto asked again just to Jiryha who had a very large smile on his face.

"I'm retiring!" Jiryha said enthusiastically. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked again.

Jiryha shook his head. "We are calling a company meeting I'll explain everything then, why don't you gather Hinata and our other few editors and get them in here asap." Naruto could only nod.

It didn't take long for the rest of the employees to get in the room. Since it was still a relatively small company they only had a hand full of people. It didn't take long for Jiryha to explain what was going on. Naruto's eyes only grew wider and wider, he never expected this to happen.

As it turned out it instead of partnering with Akatsuki they bought the company out right from Jiryha, and from what Naruto gathered, for quite a bit of money. Everyone seemed a bit worried till Jiryha reassured them that Mr. Uchiha promised that everyone would still have a job. They would all be getting an email from the new company about their position and where to meet/start on the first day. From there everything would apparently be explained during orientation. Naruto was still confused, he didn't understand why Sai didn't seem happy, this could be a better opportunity for everyone.

"Anyway! With that, everyone has the rest of this week to pack your things and say goodbye. It has been a pleasure working with everyone." Jiryha said his closing words and headed off to his own office. Naruto sighed, he didn't like the thought of working for that bastard, but he really didn't have any other choice. I mean it was a huge company, what was the odds of him working with Sasuke anyway?

~SasuNaru~

Naruto looked wide eyed as he stared at his new boss' door. A week had passed since the meeting, and the only thing he had gotten in his email was his position would be 'Assistant'. Naruto didn't think much of it at the time, he assumed he would probably still be assisting Sai in some sort or another, but he was wrong, very wrong. After the orientation the kind woman with long blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes told him the direction to his new boss' office. The boss apparently wanted to speak to him personally about his new "Duties". Naruto had just shrugged and followed the directions.

The directions had been simple, just take the elevator to the top floor, and the secretary at the end of the hall would help him further. Naruto realized he should have thought about it more upon realizing the boss would be on the TOP FLOOR, but it didn't quite register to him till he stood in front of the office door that read, "Uchiha Sasuke". There was a desk right before Sasukes door where a women sat. She had Dark red hair that flowed down her back, and glass. Her green eyes looked at him with a glare. Her purple shirt was very low showing her breast which looked ready to pop out of her blouse at any moment.

"Can I help you?" She asked with an attitude. Naruto glanced at the template on her desk, it read Karin Uzumaki. Naruto shook his head; he didn't think anyone else had that last name.

"Uh yeah, I think I'm in the wrong place. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki," She raised an eye brow, "It is my first day you see, not sure where I am going." She slowly looked Naruto up and down, and scoffed. Naruto wasn't sure what that was about.

"No. You're in the right place Mr. Uzumaki." Karin stated. Naruto paled. Karin seemed to notice how uncomfortable that made him and smirked, "Mr. Uchiha has been waiting for you." The way she said Uchiha made Naruto wince, but he ignored it and just nodded and headed towards the door, from behind him he could hear Karin voice say in the sweetest voice, "Mr. Uchiha I'm letting Mr. Uzumaki in now."

"Hn." Was all Naruto heard in response before he opened the door.

The room that he walked in was massive. Naruto had never seen anything like it. The room had hard wood floors, with Sasukes desk straight from the door, behind him was a wall of just windows overlooking the beautiful city. Naruto finally landed his eyes on Sasuke who was looking back at him. "Nice of you to finally arrive dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk standing up.

Naruto, quickly forgetting Sasuke being his boss now, yelled back, "I'm not a dobe! Teme! And I got here as fast as I could!"

"Hn." Sasuke said and now stood in front of his desk eyeing Naruto down. Naruto felt nervous under those eyes and tried to look anywhere but at him.

"So," Naruto said and scratched the back of his head, "I heard you would be explaining my job."

"Right," Sasuke said and walked to another door in the room next to the door Naruto had walked in but further down. Naruto quickly followed him over there and Sasuke opened the door. Behind that door was another office, connected to Sasukes.

The office was way bigger then Naruto had been at his old job. He could tell that everything in the room was new. The desk was a dark brown and had a brand new dual screen computer connected to it. Behind the desk also had a full view of the City. Along the other walls was different filing cabinets. On the wall left of the door he had another door. Naruto walked over to that door and opened it. Facing him was none other than Karin who looked up from her nails and smirked at him. Naruto quickly shut the door.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked casually leaning against the door leading to his office looking almost bored.

Naruto looked at him, "Is this for me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Who else would it be for Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto decided to let that one slide, "But why?" Naruto asked, Sasuke raised an eye brow at him, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it! But why me?"

Sasuke just sighed straightening his shirt and heading back into his own office, Naruto quickly followed behind. Sasuke reached into his desk and pulled out a folder and tossed it at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him funny but opened it up. Inside was everything about Naruto, his age, height, place of birth, and etc. On another page had his collage information; top of his class at his school, graduating with a bathalors in Writing, and a minor in Business. On the next page was his work at Jiryha corp. It showed the sales and ratings prior to him starting there, and the progress afterwards. Within a year of Naruto joinning the business it had grown 3x the size and had more top book sales and reviews then ever before.

Naruto frowned, he didn't know any of that. He never realized how much he had done for the company. He always assumed he was replaceable and realized it was probably the way Sai and Jiryha had liked it, so he couldn't go off and find something better. He started to wonder why he never heard back from the other companies, He always put Jiryha and Sai down as references. Realizing quickly that it was probably the reason he never got a call back. Naruto fisted the document, Those bastards. Naruto just loosened his grip and set the folder back down.

"Do you need any more explanation?" Sasuke asked sitting down in his chair.

Naruto just shook his head, and so started his new job as assistant to one of the most successfully people, and his former crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **~SasuNaru~**_

 _ **VittyRose:**_ Alright here is Chapter two hope you enjoy! Things are going to start spicing up in the next chapters!

Now a shout out to those who left me comments!

 _ **Tunnel Vision/HomoQueerical**_ **:** Thank you! It means a lot! I update for people like you. :D

 _ **Aka-Chan:**_ Thank you for you review! I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Vitty Rose:** Yay! Chapter 3! I hope y'all enjoy, but first shout out to my reviewers!

 _Yanfeiyuji/Guest/ Love it:_ Thank you for the reviews they always mean a lot!

 _SilentReader/ Guest:_ Thank you for the input, I reread the chapter a couple of times, I agree I have made Sasuke a little too unresponsive I'm going to try and work on it. Thank you much for the reviews!

 _ **~SasuNaru~**_

Working for Sasuke Uchiha turned out to be more unpleasant then Naruto had first imagined. It had only been a week, and Naruto was already relieved to have the weekend just mere few hours away. Sasuke had, for the most part, made Narutos job a living hell, _"Do this Naruto, "Rewrite this Naruto," This just isn't up to Uchiha Corp quality," "Maybe I should have hired you as a coffee boy instead."_

"Having fun dobe?" Narutos head shot up quickly to look over at Sasuke who was smirking from the connecting door. _He didn't hear me did he?_ Naruto asked himself. "To answer your question, I did," Sasuke said with a glare. "And since I already ask too much of you, you wouldn't mind staying over today to finish the manuscript that was sent over, would you _dobe?_ " Sasuke said the last word with a mocking tone, causing Naruto to grit his teeth and clench his jaw.

"Not. At. All. _Boss"_ Naruto countered back and checked his email where the manuscript was sent.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and went back to his own desk.

" _Hn. Hn. HNNNNN._ Doesn't the bastard know any other words?" Naruto asked himself typing away angrily at the keyboard.

"I can still hear you idiot!" Sasuke yelled from the other room. Naruto's face grew red but quickly dismissed it and decided to focus on his emails instead.

Naruto perked up as he over looked his emails, so far the only emails he had gotten was from Sasuke and of course Karin, but now he had a new one labeled "Party invite", Naruto quickly opened the email read through it.

"To all interested,

I Ino Yamanaka, am inviting everyone from the company merger out for drinks tonight to welcome you to the company. We will have other of your new colleges there as well! So excited to get to know you all! Feel free to join us at Konaha bar just down the street around 7pm! Feel free to wear what you want!"

"Yes!" Naruto said louder then he wanted to, but didn't hear anything from Sasuke so dismissed it. _A party huh?_ Naruto thought. Naruto hated to admit it, but he did miss his old colleges, and hadn't had a chance to meet the other people that worked here due to being stuck in the office all day. OK! Naruto decided he would go. He looked over at his metal bin filled with paperwork, and his heart quickly sank, if only he could get out of here that is.

"You can do this! OR you aren't Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" With that Naruto quickly started to get through all the work as fast as he could, rarely stopping for a pee break.

The day went by quickly for Naruto as he finished his work. He glanced up at the clock while hitting send on his email to Sasuke. The clock just ticked 6:45pm; Just in time for him to head down to the bar. Naruto quickly saved everything and turned off his computer. Naruto hastily grabbed his jacket, it was now or never.

Naruto slowly opened the door to the hallway and looked around, Karin was already gone. Naruto sighed in relief to see Sasukes door closed. As quietly as he could he stepped out into the hallway and closed his door. Step one done! Next Naruto quickly and quietly as he could headed down the hall, as if not to be heard. He worried that if Sasuke heard him, then he would stop him and have him do something else. When Naruto made it down the hall it quickly hit the elevator button, if he could just get on before Sasuke got out of the office he would be in the clear.

Sweat started to drip down his brow as he glanced between the elevator floor number and Sasukes door. _4…5…6…_ Sasukes door started to open, Naruto pressed the button faster. _7…8…_ The janitor came out of Sasukes office, Naruto sighed in relief and heard the ding of the elevator, and quickly rushed in without looking and bumped into someone knocking them to the floor.

"Ahh," Naruto yelled as he fell forward on the unsuspecting person. Naruto happened to land with his knee between, nice black slacks, and his face planted on a very firm chest with a black button up shirt and a red tie.

Naruto gulped, _"Please not be Sasuke, Please not be Sasuke,"_ Naruto peeked up from the awkward position to see Sasuke glaring back at him. _"Shit,"_

"Do you enjoy laying on me?" Sasuke mocked.

"A-as if I'd want to!" Naruto stuttered. His face turned bright red and he got up quickly, Sasuke followed after brushing off his pants.

"Where are you going in such a rush anyway?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Naruto looked around, the elevator door started to close.

Naruto sighed, no reason to hide it, he finished all his work and nothing wrong with getting a drink after work. "For your info, I'm going to a little work get together at Konaha bar." Naruto said with as much confidence as he could, trying to forget about their previous incident willing down his blush.

"And you finished the manuscript?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto angrily stared back.

"Yes! I sent it to your email. So can I go now?" Naruto asked folding his arms.

"Hn," Naruto raised his eye brow at this, "Sure, I was just about to head there myself."

"W-why?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Can I not go to a work function?" Sasuke asked glaring, and Naruto could have swore he heard a little hurt in Sasukes voice, but dismissed it.

"That's not what I meant,"Naruto said looking down, "Just didn't expect you to be the type to go to this sort of thing." Naruto said looking away scratching the back of his head.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and pressed the elevator button to open the doors again and stepped out. Naruto looked at him confused as he stepped out, "I'll see you there later Uzumaki." The elevator doors started to close again. Naruto huffed and pressed the bottom floor button. No reason to let it get to him, there would probably be quite a bit of people there, so the likely hood of him having to socialize with Sasuke would be minimal at best anyway.

Naruto quickly put on a big grin as the elevator door dinged for the bottom floor. He would do his best to enjoy himself and hopefully meet a few new people. It didn't take Naruto long to walk down to the bar, maybe fifteen minutes at best. When he arrived there he could hear the music from the outside. The inside held maybe 10-15 people, some at the bar at the end drinking and chatting, and some were at a table in the corner that seemed to have different appetizers on it. Naruto recognized a few people and was about to say hi when he got stopped.

"Well hello dickless, good to see you are well." Naruto's smile dropped as he looked over at another person he hoped to never see again. Sai. Sai wore a black dress shirt with a brown vest, and white tie tucked in, with black slacks, holding a drink in his hand. Sai smiled in the creepy smile he always did making Narutos skin crawl.

"So you got the invitation as well?" Naruto asked with discern.

"Still stupid I see," Sai said with that creepy smile and took a sip of his drink.

Naruto clenched his teeth; he was ready to reply when someone interrupted him. "Hey! You must be Naruto! I'm so glad you came!" Naruto quickly dismissed Sai to look to see where the sing song voice came from. To his left was a was a blonde with long hair pulled back into a pony tail, wearing a tight sleeveless purple dress, that showed off quite a bit of her 'assists', just barely covering her ass. Naruto recognized her as the same woman that directed him to Sasukes office the first day.

Naruto gave a cheeky grin scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "That would be me!" Naruto said enthusiasticly, and then gave her a questionable look, "But how did you know?"

The blonde gave a soft laugh, "Oh don't look so suspicious, besides the fact that Sai here never seems to stop talking about you," I looked over to Sai with my eyebrow raised, he was quickly looked away. Naruto could have swore he saw him blushing. Probably just the alcohol, Naruto thought. "I am the head of the HR department; it is my job to know everyone." She continued with a smile and held out her hand, "My name is Ino! I set up this little get together."

Naruto let his anxiety relax and gave her a bright smile shaking her hand, "Well it is very nice to meet you as well."

Ino quickly took his hand and wrapped it around her arm standing beside him, "Well come on let me introduce you to the others!" Naruto gulped but didn't resist letting her drag him along, leaving Sai thankfully where he was.

Ino quickly dragged him to the bar where a few other people were standing around drinking and chatting, "Hey everyone! I'd like to introduce you to another new employee." Everyone turned to look at him, most sizing him up. The only person Naruto recognized was Hinata who was sitting next to a guy with short brown hair and K-9 like teeth.

"Well Naruto starting on the far end of the bar," Ino pointed to a guy with a bowl haircut, wearing a green suit. "That is Rock Lee; he is in charge of faculty activities and meetings."

Lee quickly ran over offering his hand. Naruto shook it with his free hand, "It is very nice to meet you Naruto!" Lee pretty much yelled. Naruto just nodded back.

"Right, you will get use to him," Ino said with a laugh, and went on to the next person, "Next is Shino Aburame, he works in the finance department, then there is Sakura Haruno she is the head of the Medical Department. If you ever get injured on the job or something happens, make sure you go to her first. She isn't the brightest, but she knows what she is doing when it comes to medicine."

"Hey! Ino-pig! Don't listen to her Naruto; she is just jealous I'm prettier than her!" Naruto looked over at the women named Sakura. She had bright pink hair straightened down, wearing a tight short sleeve dress that went to her knees. Ino quickly let go of Narutos arm and rushed over to Sakura.

"What did you say billboard brow?" Naruto started to get a little worried a fight would break out.

"You can go ahead and ignore them, they get like that, I'm Shikamaru," Naruto quickly looked over at the next person. He wore just basic blue jeans, and a green jacket. He sat at the bar with a drink in his hand. "I'm the head of the technical department, don't call me. "Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Hey I'm Kiba!" Naruto finally turned to the person who was standing next to Hinata. "Shikamaru is very lazy, but if anything is really broken he can fix it in a jiffy." Kiba said with a smile. "And I'm sure you already know Hinata."

"Hi... N... -kun." Hinata said with a blush looking away. Naruto gave a small smile to her. "N..Naruto-kun, I'd.. Like to innntrudose so..meone to you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and she shyly gestured over to her other companion. Standing next to Hinata a few inches taller than Naruto stood a man with long black hair, wearing a white suit with a black undershirt. He had eyes like Hinata the very unique white colored eyes. Naruto had always thought Hinata was attractive, but seeing a taller male version, Naruto couldn't help but swoon.

"I'm Hinatas cousin, Neji Hyuga," Neji held out his hand, Naruto instinctively reached out. Neji instead of shaking it gently grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips with a bow. Naruto started to blush and quickly pulled his hand back as Neji straightened out. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto."

Naruto gulped, this couldn't be good. "Uh… you too," Naruto mentally slapped his head for sounding so stupid. "So what department do you work in?" Naruto asked.

Neji gave a soft smile and looked at his cousin, "I do not work there. I simply came to see who my cousin would be working with." Hinata looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh. That is very nice of you to care for your cousin like that." Naruto stated awkwardly playing with his hands, not sure what to do with himself.

"Not at all. Just my duty." Naruto raised an eyebrow but Neji didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore, so he let it go. "Would you care for a drink? I'm buying." Neji offered gesturing towards the bar.

Naruto couldn't help but blush, _WHAT IS HAPPING TO ME!_ Naruto screamed to himself; _Get yourself together!_ "Oh you don't have to do that," Naruto said scratching the back of his head shyly.

"It's my pleasure," Neji said with a smile and took his arm dragging him to the bar. Hinata gave a soft smile to him and started talking to Kiba again. "What will you be having?" Neji asked gaining Narutos attention again.

"Uh, I uh-" Naruto started to say but was interrupted by a squeal from Ino.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you came!" Ino said in singsong voice and ran over to the bar door, with Sakura close behind, pushing her out of the way to get Sasukes attention. Naruto looked over just in time to see Sasuke walk through wearing the same outfit as before. Naruto noticed he completely ignored Ino and Sakura and instead opted to scan the bar, till his eye landed on Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke start to glare. Naruto looked confused, so he followed his eyes to Nejis hand on his arm. Sasuke started to head over to the both of them.

"Well hello Naruto," Sasuke said standing in front of him staring down both Neji and him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sasuke said more as a statement then a question.

Naruto couldn't figure out why he started to feel guilty, he looked up at Neji who seemed to now be in a glaring match with Sasuke, and the grip on his arm became tighter, "Uh Neji," Naruto said, both Sasuke and Neji stopped glaring at each other to stare at Naruto. "Do you mind letting go of my arm? You're starting to hurt it a bit." Naruto said with a bit of an awkward laugh.

Neji let it go and gave Naruto a soft smile, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun didn't realize, please forgive me."

Naruto found himself blushing again and mentally hit himself, "Oh no worries."

"So about that drink," Neji said with a smile and wrapped him arm around Narutos shoulder turning him around to face the bar with his back to Sasuke. Naruto was barely able to glance at Sasuke as he was forcible turned around, he could see Sasukes face was seething.

"Don't worry I got it," Sasuke interrupted knocking Nejis arm off of Narutos shoulder coming in between them, then dropping a $20 on the bar, "Bartender a Reds please and a southern comfort on ice for me; keep the change." Sasuke said smoothly and handed the Reds to Naruto before he could say anything. Naruto was speechless, how did Sasuke figure out what he liked to drink?

"Rum and coke please." Neji said also throwing down a $20, "Keep the change." After getting his drink he stepped to the side to be next to Naruto, ignoring Sasuke "Would you like to get something to eat Naruto? They seem to have quite an assortment of appetizers over there?"

"Uh, sure." Naruto said and then turned to Sasuke who now had a frown, "Would you like to join-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Ino and what seemed to be the rest of the women in the bar as they proceeded to push Naruto a Neji out of the way to surround Sasuke. Naruto felt a ping of hurt hit him, but decided to quickly dismiss it.

"Come Naruto," Neji said wrapping his arm around Narutos guiding him to the food area. "He seems busy anyway." Naruto nodded and decide to just let Sasuke be as Neji led him away from the bar, and away from Sasuke.

For the rest of the night Naruto stayed around Neji, or more like Neji stayed around him. It didn't take long for Naruto to get drunk; one after the other Naruto always seemed to have another drink in his hand. At some point in the night Kiba bought everyone shots and Naruto was too far gone to say no. By the time the bar had closed Naruto found himself stumbling out of the bar with his arm around Nejis. Just as they had gotten outside Naruto found himself against the bar wall and Nejis holding him in place.

"Nej-", Naruto to asked but was interrupted by Nejis lips on his own. Without realizing it, Naruto found himself kissing back, before Nejis lips disappeared from his own.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at Neji. "Can I help you?" Neji asked with venom lacing his voice in a drunken slur.

"I'm taking the dobe home," Sasuke said and grabbed Narutos arm pulling him into his chest. "Come dobe let's get you home."

"Stop calling me dobe!" Naruto said angrily and pushed against Sasuke chest falling back. "I'm not a toy you can mess with! I'm fine on my own!"

"I don't think you are a toy Naruto," Sasuke said angrily. Naruto crossed his and looked away frowning. Sasuke tried to soften his voice. "Just let me take you home."

"I can take you home Naruto," Neji slurred coming up next to Naruto slinging his arm around his shoulder. Naruto smiled brightly and leaned into Neji.

"Why thank you Neji," Naruto said and tried to follow Neji before Sasuke grabbed him arm pulling him away again.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "Stop that Sasuke!"

Sasuke's hand gripped Narutos wrist; he was seriously getting a headache. "Look Naruto, you both are drunk and shouldn't be driving. I'll get you home safely, and Hinata is waiting at her car for Neji."

"Ok," Naruto said, he couldn't fight against that logic and let Sasuke drag him off, and then yelled back at Neji who was being dragged off by a poor Hinata. "Bye, bye Nej- ow!" Naruto yelled as Sasukes hand gripped tighter. Naruto in his drunken stupor tried to pry his arm from Sasukes but had no luck. Finally Sasuke let go as they got to his car and opened the door for Naruto, who childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him.

As soon as Naruto was buckled in, Sasuke shut the door and went around to his side. Sasuke quickly opened the door and buckled up turning on the car. "Okay Naruto, where do you live?" Sasuke asked, clicking his GPS. No answer. "Uh, Dobe?" Sasuke asked again, when he didn't get an answer he turned to find Naruto passed out in the passenger seat. "What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke asked himself. Without thinking about it Sasuke brushed a piece of hair out of Narutos face and frowned. "I'm sorry I was too stupid to return your feelings as a kid." Sasuke said to the sleeping Naruto, "but, I have never been able to forget you." Sasuke ran his thumb over Narutos lips. He failed to notice Naruto had stirred awake as he reached down and planted a kiss on Narutos lips.

 _ **~SasuNaru~**_

 **VittyRose:** Okay! Well this is it for this chapter! I do not have a beta, so please bear with me. Let me know in the reviews what you think! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
